Akuma
Akuma is a fighter from the Street Fighter series. He appears in the second episode of Death Battle, Akuma VS Shang Tsung, where he fought Mortal Kombat villain Shang Tsung. Bio Known as Gouki in Japan, his life revolves around fighting. He travels the world day and night to find worthy opponents. He only lost once to his brother Gouken, who he supposedly killed after a rematch. He also attempts to make Ryu succumb to the Satsui no Hado. Death Battle Info Gou Hadoken *Total Control *Can Fire Multiple at Once *Shinku-Hadoken *Can be Charged *Usable in Midair (Zanku Hadoken) Special Moves And Attacks *Gou Shoryuken "Dragonfist" *"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick *Teleport *Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip" Super Arts *Shinku-Hadoken *Kongo Kokuretsu Zan *Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon" *Literally Tranlsates to "Instant Hell Murder" One Minute Melee Akuma appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee where he faced off against Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach. He ended up winning when he sent Kenpachi flying with Demon Armageddon. But it is teased that there would be a rematch in Season 2. Akuma ended up winning again when he transformed into Oni and knocked Kenpachi out with Misogi. Gallery AkumaSprite.gif|Akuma Sprite from DEATH BATTLE and One Minute Melee latest.jpg|Akuma VS screen latest 5.jpg|Akuma from Super Street Fighter 4 Oni sprite.gif|Oni Sprite from One Minute Melee latest 2.png|Oni VS screen latest 3.jpg|Oni from Super Street Fighter 4: Arcade Edition Trivia *Akuma is the first Capcom character to be on Death Battle, the next 11 are Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu,Dan Hibiki and Mega Man **He is also the first Capcom character to win a Death Battle, the next three being Zangief, Blanka, and Strider Hiryu. **He is also the first Capcom and Death Battle combatant to appear and win in One Minute Melee. *So far, Akuma is one of only three characters (the other being Sonic the Hedgehog and Hercule Satan) to win in Death Battle and also in One Minute Melee. *Akuma is also one of only three characters (the other two being Superman and Hercule Satan) to fight the same opponent twice and win both times. Akuma has defeated Kenpachi Zaraki twice, Superman has defeated Goku twice and Hercule Satan has defeated Dan Hibiki twice. **Akuma and Superman are the only characters who have fought in a rematch against their opponents and defeated them again. *He is also the only character to appear twice in One Minute Melee and win both times. *Akuma is one of three Street Fighter characters (the other two being Ryu and Dan Hibiki) to appear in Death Battle and One Minute Melee. *Akuma is so far, the character with most victories, having won one fight in Death Battle and two in One Minute Melee. **He is also the character with most appearances, having appeared in 3 episodes. He shares this record with Batman. * Akuma is the first Street Fighter character featured on Death Battle, followed by Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, and Dan Hibiki. **He was also the first shoto character on Death Battle, with Ryu being the second. *He was the first Street Fighter character pit against a Mortal Kombat character, followed by M. Bison and Ryu. **He is also the first and only Street Fighter character to defeat a Mortal Kombat character. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Demons Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Human